


Birthday Boy

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Gen Work, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Birthday Boy

"Harry!" Teddy ran and jumped into Harry's arms.

"How's my favourite godson?" Harry said, twirling him around twice before setting him down.

"It's my birthday!" Teddy grinned. "Gran got me five balloons!"

"Why five?" Harry asked laughing as Teddy dragged him into the dining room. 

"Because I'm five." He held out his hand and wiggled each finger. "One, two, three, four, five."

"Hello, Harry." Andromeda pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek. "We're so pleased you could attend Teddy's party."

Looking down at Teddy, big, currently green eyes staring at him, he replied, "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."


End file.
